Un encuentro
by AzuuMalfoy
Summary: Azul va apurada al colegio. Por culpa de la maldita lluvia se resbala, pero una mano le tiende ayuda. Un hombre mayor esta frente a ella con una sonrisa. -Sirius- .-Mi nombre es Azul- Muy triste


**El Primer y el Último Beso**

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Son de J.K Rowling, y yo solo los tomo prestado para escribir historias divertidas o de amor ect. Bueno, gracias a mi amiga Keri que me ayudo con todo¡Te amo amiga!. Bueno, un shoot con Sirius, ahora quiero uno con Lupin! Las amooo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ocho menos veinte de la mañana. Era un día lluvioso. Azul los odiaba. Salió rumbo al colegio. Cuando había puesto un pie en la vereda había comenzado a llover, así que se había puesto la capucha de su buzo. Caminaba a paso rápido hacia el colegio, pues era algo tarde. Miraba sus pies mientras caminaba, pues estaba segura que chocaría con nada o nadie, al menos pensaba eso.

Sus pensamientos quedaban ahogados por el ruido de la música. Tenía la música lo más fuerte que se podía. Es que odiaba cruzarse con alguien del colegio e ir con ese alguien a su destino. A veces, era algo aunque pocos lo entendían, ella prefería estar sola, llenas de pensamientos e imaginaciones en su cabeza, o simplemente leyendo un gran libro

No era la típica chica que a todos les gustaba. Odiaba usar polleras y tops, tampoco le gustaba salir a bailar, prefería quedarse en su cama viendo una película y comiendo. mientras más "fuera de lo normal" fuera, para ella era mejor, odiaba ser igual a las demás, con sus voces chillonas, y ropa de ultima moda. Le gustaba comprarse ropa, en una tienda en el que ninguna de sus compañeras entraría. Sintió como la lluvia comenzaba a caer con mas fuerza y comenzó a correr, pero sin querer callo de culo al piso. se maldijo mil veces, recogió algunas cosas que habían caído, levantó la cabeza & notó una mano, la cual estaba extendida, levantó la más la mirada y vio a un hombre sonriente, quien le extendía la mano para ayudarla. Ella no la acepto. Seguía al pie de la letra el consejo de su madre. "No hablar, ni aceptar ayuda de desconocidos", intesto pararse, pero volvió a resbalarse.

el hombre insistió; -Anda, tómala, solo quiero ayudarte-

Acepto la mano con sus mejillas suavemente sonrojadas.-Lo siento, es que mi madre me prohíbe hablar con gente extraña- expreso mientras limpiaba sus jeans.

-Que buena madre ... pero creo que tiene razón, la buena suerte es que el hombre que te ayudo ... no es para nada malo, lo juro -sonrió amablemente

Azul rio ante sus palabras.-.¿Y como puedo estar segura de aquello?- olvidándose de que tenia que ir al colegio, ahora centraba toda su vista la hombre que tenia enfrente suyo.

-Pues ... nunca eh robado, nunca eh abusado de nadie ... creo que eso me hace, bueno?

-MMM ¿Y como se que no me mientes?- pregunto la chica mientras que su ceja derecha se subía sutilmente. Sutilmente comenzaba a volver loco al hombre

El hombre soltó una carcajada haciendo que la chica lo mire de mala manera.

-¿Te estas riendo de mi?- pregunto la chica algo dolida

-De ti no ... de ... no es nada -dijo sonriendo

-Arg- dijo la chica mientras se ponía de nuevo la mochila de su hombro

.-¿A donde vas?- pregunto el

-¿Eso es algo que a una persona que recién conozco necesita saber?

-Claro que si, si te sucede algo y alguien me vio hablando con migo, sospecharan de mi- dijo con una atractiva sonrisa que capturo la plena atención de la chica

-Estas loco ... además ... que hago yo hablando contigo

-Tal vez, este hombre increíblemente guapo te gusto- contesto el con una sonrisa. La chica bufo y comenzó a alejarse.

-¿Gustarme? eres como 10 años mayor que yo

-¿Cuantos años tienes?- pregunto el

-Catorce- contesto ella con una sonrisa

-Error, tengo como veinte años mas

-Peor aún ... vete

-No- dijo el mientras tomaba la mano de la chica.-Hace tiempo que no me siento tan bien como voy. No me prives de esto por favor- su tono de voz parecia suplicante

-¿Eres tu un sicópata?

-No, solo un viejo, que no se ha sentido vivo desde que sus mejores amigos fallecieron- Dijo Sirius mientras soltaba la mano de la muchacha y se alejaba

-Le cuentas tu vida personal a una adolecente que conoces hace 10 minutos atrás-pregunto mientras ponía sus brazos en forma de jarra

-Con tigo siento que puedo hacerlo- completo con una dulce sonrisa

La chica lo miro unos minutos. Dudando del hombre que tenia frente a ella

-¿Donde vives? -pregunto de repente la chica

-Pues ... en todas partes, no tengo lugar fijo, un día puedo estar acá, otro día en otra parte, mi vida es así , siempre fue así

-¿Por qué fue así?, ¿no tienes familia, un hogar, una mujer que te espera cuando llegas del trabajo, dispuesta a amarte?

El hombre comenzó a reír, como si fuera el mejor chiste que ah oído en su vida

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto ella mientras mordía sus labios. Haciendo esto, evitaría soltar un par de palabrotas.

-Ya te dije, soy solo. no tengo familia, bueno ... creo que alguna vez tuve madre, pues no estaría aquí, pero en fin. No tengo hijos, esposa, tíos, primos ¡NADA!

-Lo siento, yo, no quería que te enojes- dijo mientras llevo su mano derecha a la mejilla del hombre, pero antes de tocarla la retiro suavemente

-No me enoje, solo te explicaba ... y por favor, no sientas compasión por mi, es lo peor que puedes hacer

-No era compasión idiota- dijo la chica mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos marrones.-No sabes lo que es vivir con una familia que ni se interesan en vos, salvo mi gato de tres patas-

-Quisiera conocer a tu gato ... todos los que conozco tienen sus 4 patas, ojalas Minerva tuviera 3

-¿Quien es minerva? ¿tu ex,?O tu gato, que te hace compañía idiota- la chica parecía enojada. Tenía el rostro levemente rojo, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se expulsaban con facilidad. Sus brazos, se encontraban acariciando su propio cuerpo

-La verdad, una vieja amiga, si se puede decir

-Arg, genial, y cuéntame, ¿Eres de esos tipos que le encanta estar con esas mujeres, que por ser tan putas son tan tontas?

-¿Por que?,¿ tengo cara de ser así?

-M, no lo se, nunca fui buena para saber cosas sobre las personas, por eso siempre terminan por engañarme. Primero me usan, y luego, son la rara que escucha música infantil y que le gusta salir a ver películas, o comer pizza y helado al mismo tiempo

-Eso no te hace rara ... te hace diferente, diferente de una forma ... especial

-Si tratas de decirme loca de una manera sutil, te diré, gracias- dijo la chica irónicamente volviendo a derramar lágrimas

-No, no para nada ... solo trataba de ser, no sé, ¿buena persona?

-Lo siento, es que ayer no tuve un buen día, estoy algo verdaderamente, sensible

-Bueno, que tal si para endulzar esa tristeza, vamos a tomar un helado, ¿Te parece?

La chica lo miro algo raro la verdad, quería gritarle el "si", pero no era tan dejada para conocer a una persona y a los 5 minutos salir con ella por la vida como "mejores amigos" o quizas algo mas.

-De , sabes, llevamos mas de diez minutos hablando y no me dijiste tu nombre ¿Como te llamas?

-Sirius

Caminaron hacia la heladería más cercana, & aunque el frio habitaba en cada rincón de la ciudad, no podía negar tomar un helado con aquel hombre ... llamado...Sirius

-Me llamo Azul- dijo ella en un momento del silencio. Azul odiaba el silencio-Mi madre me quería poner Agatha, pero mi padre no se lo permitió-¿Te gusta mi nombre?- dijo mientras sus mejillas se ponían sumamente coloradas

-Es hermoso, debo admitir y Agatha no era una mala opción

-Gracias, tu nombre, me atrapo enseguida, debo admitir, que es un nombre adecuado para ti-

-Todos dicen lo mismo

-Engreído- murmuro la muchacha mientras golpeaba suavemente el hombro del hombre

Y así siguieron hablando, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, a Azul se le había olvidado toda su vida, -estar junto a el me hace bien -pensó ella en un momento-.

Sentía que con el podía ser simplemente Azul, que podía contarle como le gustaba jugar con sus peluches, que antes de dormir necesita un beso en la frente proveniente de su madre. Que siempre deseo poder mirar a su padre y poder decirle lo que quería. Si Azul, se sentía bien junto a Sirius.

Sirius por otro lado, se sentía el hombre mas amado del mundo junto a la joven chica, como si nunca hubiera pasado dolores, como si nunca hubiera perdido a sus mejores amigos, como si su vida fuera ... perfecta. Se había olvidado de sus padres, de la traición de Peter, de su estancia en Azkaban, y de Harry. Simplemente, vacío su cabeza, todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos junto a ella dejo.

Le encantaba ver como el viento mecía sus cabellos castaños, como cuando estornudaba hacia un raro ruido y luego un movimiento extraño con su nariz. Le gustaba como observaba sus uñas, pintadas de rosas, como si fuera lo único que existía en el mundo, y como sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando él murmuraba su nombre.

-¿Me dirías la hora? -dijo de repente Azul despreocupada

-Ocho de la mañana- dijo él luego de mirar su viejo Reloj que James le regalo cuando cumplió dieciséis años.-¿Sucede algo?

La cara de despreocupación cambio radicalmente, esta vez su rostro parecía mas bien preocupado

-Debo irme, es tarde ... muy tarde

-No por favor. Te ayudare a decirle una mentira a tu madre, pero quédate, líbrate del colegio, y de todos los chicos y chicas que te maltratan Y me debes un helado, porque me dijiste que si

-Perdón pero ... no puedo, de verdad, quisiera quedarme, deseo quedarme pero ... no, lo siento, será para otra oportunidad -tomo rápidamente una servilleta que había por ahí, busco un lápiz en su bolso y escribió su numero de celular- llámame cuando quieras, juro que esto se repetirá, pero hoy no, tengo exámenes... de verdad perdón

-Suerte en tus exámenes- Sirius tomo el papel que la chica le daba y antes de que se valla beso su mejilla.-¿A que colegio vas?¿Y a que hora sales hoy?

-Voy al colegio San Jose, queda a unas diez cuadras de aquí, salgo a la una- respondió la chica mientras comenzaba a correr

Azul corrió lo mas rápido posible al colegio, pues llegaba bastante atrasada. Entro al colegio, y le tomaron el nombre y apellido para ponerle la falta correspondiente. Subió corriendo al aula, y cuando abrió la puerta noto las miradas de sus compañeros y su profesora de biología -La más mala- sobre ella.

-Señorita Gasparri, estas no son horas de llegar ... ¿Por que viene llegando a esta hora? -gritaba la profesora

-Problemas-miente azul.-Me quisieron robar, y salí corriendo, pero me detuve para verificar si me habían robado algo

-Que patética mentira- pensó Azul

-Ok, pues tome asiento ¡Y sin hacer ruido!

Bajo la mirada atenta de sus compañeros, Azul se dirigio a su banco. El último, alejado de todo ser o persona viviendte de aquella aula. Saca su carpeta roja y su cartuchera negra. Copia lo que esta en el izzaron, hasta que inconsientemente, escribio el nombre de Sirius y al lado un corazón. ¿Que le estaba pasando?, era imposible que se haya enamorado en menos de media hora. Nunca habia sentido esas malditas cosquillas en su estomago, y menos por alguien desconocido y mayor que ella. Pasó el resto de la clase, mas bien ¡el resto de la mañana!escribiendo su nombre en todos lados. Se imaginaba su rostro varonil, su perfumé invadiendo sus fosas nasales, y sus labios, besando los suyos. aunque no quisiera, se habia habia enamorado de Sirius, de un hombre mayor. El timbre del ultimo recreo sono, y ella salio con ansias de la clase. Luego de la prueba de matematica, Sirius, capaz que la iria a buscar. Fue al quiosco y se compro una limonada y unos chicles, y se refugio en la biblioteca. Cuando el timbre sono, se dirigio al aula y se sento en su banco a esperar que sus compañeros entren. Luego de dar una prueba muy dificil, el ultimo timbre habia sonado, tomo todas sus cosas con ancias y salio del colegio, con sus esperanzas altísimas.

-¿Porque tienes esa sonrisa en el rostro Azul?- comento Wendy, una de las pocos "amigas que tenia"

-No es nada Wendy -respondió buscando con la mirada a Sirius

-No te creo, pero bueno, nos vemos mañana, y recuerda que hay evaluación de biología- su amiga se despidió con un abrazo

-Si, si, si. Adiós

Azul siguió con su búsqueda, pero seguía sin resultados.

-¿Buscas algo? -susurro alguien en su espalda, algo que la asusto un poco

-¡Sirius!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa que cautivo al hombre mayor.-No, no buscaba nada, solo miraba a mis compañeros de este colegio- intento mentir la chica

-¿No me digas? -rio ante eso- No sabes mentir, ¿sabias?

-Yo no miento, nunca e mentido en mi vida- dijo mientras Sirius veía como sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse

-¿Me buscabas a mi no?- pregunto mientras susurraba las palabras en el oído de la chica

-Para nada -dijo la chica mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban más

-Claro que si, notaba la desesperación en tus ojos. No me mientas- susurro Sirius sobre los labios de la chica

-Que no, ya te dije

-Que si- contesto Sirius para luego besar su frente "algo así como paternalmente".-Y mira que a Sirius no le gustan que le mientan

-Y mira que a Azul no le gusta mentir

-No uses mis ingeniosas palabras, son marcas patentadas de Sirius Black-

-Ok, ok ... lo admito, te buscaba a ti. estaba segura que vendrías, o al menos eso quería-

-Nunca hubiese dejado de venir, la pase muy bien contigo, y quiero que continúe-

Sirius acaricio la mejilla de la chica suavemente. El perfume cítrico de la chica invadió sus fosas nasales y lo hicieron suspirar. Caminaron juntos hacia un pequeño parque que había cerca de la escuela. Azul estaba muerta de la risa con cada cosa que Sirius le decía

-Que ... linda risa tienes -dijo de pronto el hombre algo tímido, algo muy raro en el

-Oh, gracias ... pues yo la odio, es muy escandalosa & la verda... -& en cosa de segundos tenia a Sirius besándola.

Azul se sorprendió, era su primer beso y no sabia que hacer. Torpemente llevo sus manos al cuello de Sirius y se acerco mas a el. fue un beso digno de típica película. Un beso lento, tierno y romántico.

Sirius al sentir los labios torpe de la chica sobre los de el, supo que estaba dando su primer beso. A si que hizo lo mejor posible para tratar de que sea lo mas especial posible. Tomo su cintura y la acerco mas a su cuerpo varonil. Fue simplemente el beso perfecto. El beso se corto cuando necesitaron respirar. Pero aun así ninguno se separo del otro.

-Si te incomodé ... perdón -dijo de inmediato Sirius.

-¿Bromeas?, verdad- dijo Azul con una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo especial en sus ojos que no tenía hace años.-Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, fue mi primer beso- dijo y después sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas

-Me gusta ese rosado de tus mejillas- dijo él acariciando su mejilla

-Es bobo, parezco una Barbie enamorada, y eso en mi no es común, yo no me enamoro- dijo para después darse cuenta de su hablaba demás

Sirius prefirió no decir nada, sabia que la chica se había avergonzado, decirle algo, era peor. Solamente tomo su mano y la acaricio. charlaban animosamente, Sirius le pregunto a la chica un par de veces si tenia sed o hambre, pues era un hombre bastante preocupado. A lo que esta negaba constantemente. Solo le pidió el helado por el cual se encontraban allí.

-Oye, en unos días es mi cumpleaños, y bueno, yo quisiera saber- pregunto Azul mientras lamia lo último que quedaba de su cono de helado de frambuesa

-¿Si me gustaría ir?-pregunto completando su frase. La chica asintió con la cabeza.-Pues claro que sí. Bailaras con migo el vals- dijo Sirius mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-Oh, es que no, claro que no, no se bailar el vals-

-Dios mío- exclamó Sirius mientras se levantaba de golpe del banco en el que estaban sentados.-Párate, te enseñare a bailar el vals-

-¿Aquí?, ¿En la calle?, no preferirías ir a mi casa, esta a solo unas cuadras de aquí, por acá pasa mucha gente que me conoce y se reiría de mi. Por favor, aprenderé, pero en mi casa. Es mi única condición-

-¿Y tu familia?-

-Estoy sola, hasta la noche- murmuro mientras miraba sus manos pintadas de rosa

-Perfecto-

Sirius amago a besar a la chica, pero se contuvo, pero unos segundos después, sintió los labios con gusto a fresa de ella sobre los suyos. Sirius la tomo por la cintura y la hizo girar. Era todo perfecto, faltaba la lluvia y la tan conocida corrida debajo de esta. Y, como si el fuera el que manejara el clima, pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojarlos, para luego convertirse en una gran tormenta. Azul tomó la mano de Sirius y jaló de él. Corrieron entre carcajadas y chistes.

-Luces bien con la ropa pegada a tu cuerpo-

La chica se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Sirius con los puños en alto. Pero antes de poder pegarle en el abdomen, Sirius tomó su rostro y la beso. La chica puso sus manos al costado de su cuerpo, y cerró los ojos. Hasta que un maldito estornudo de su parte, arruino todo.

-Vamos rápido a mi casa. Hare chocolate caliente, y podrás secarte-

-Y bailaremos- añadió Sirius con una sonrisa

-Y bailaremos- imitó la chica, tendría que hacer un plan para que Sirius se olvide de enseñarle a bailar el vals-

La chica comenzó a caminar mas lento su marcha cuando comenzaron a llegar cerca de donde vivía. Sirius noto que la chica comenzaba a tensarse, así que poso su brazo izquierdo en su cadera. La chica suspiró y se detuvieron.

-Bienvenido a mi "dulce hogar"- dijo sarcásticamente

-Es una casa muy bonita- comentó Sirius con una sonrisa muy sincera

La casa constaba de dos partes. El jardín, se encontraba repleto de flores de diferentes colores, que resaltaban el rojo intenso del ladrillo con que la casa estaba hecha. Un gato blanco con una pequeña mancha marrón se acerco a ellos.

Azul se adelanto y lo tomo entre sus brazos. Se acerco a Sirius.

-Te presento a mi gata de tres patas- la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja, y a Sirius le parecía adorable.

-Es muy linda- Sirius tomo de entre los brazos de la chica a la gata y la acerco a su cuerpo. La gata ronroneo fuertemente.

-Creo que le caíste bien- comento la chica mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta que se encontraba entremedio de unas finas rejas negras. Cuando abrió la puerta de la casa, un gato negro salió hacia la calle.

¿Cuantos animales tienes?- pregunto Sirius mientras penetraba a la casa y un olor a cítrico lo invadió. Miro el lugar que lo rodeaba y se sorprendió al notar que varios cuadros se encontraban colgados en las paredes. Una gran mesa de madera se encontraba en el medio de la sala y un televisor de pantalla plana adornaba el lugar.

-Cuatro. Dos gatas, y dos perros. Vallamos a mi cuarto es arriba-

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, hasta que una puerta de madera se presento frente a ellos. Azul tomo la llave entre sus dedos y abrió la puerta. Entró a su cuarto acompañada de Sirius. Este observo la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba pintada de un violeta claro. Un escritorio blanco resaltaba, tenía apoyado una hermosa computadora portátil azul, a su lado, un block de notas descansaba junto a una pequeña cartuchera. A su derecha, un espejo de pie ocupa un gran espacio y veía el reflejo de azul a su lado. Esta se dirigió al final de la habitación, en donde Sirius noto una gran cama con un acolchado rosa. Una pequeña televisión y debajo de esta un dvd. La mesada de luz, tenía una lámpara en forma de flor en color negra y una pequeña agenda reposaba. Al costado de la televisión, reposaba una gran estantería con libros y desde donde el estaba divisaba un ropero.

-Linda habitación- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- comento la chica mientras tenía la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del placard-Estoy buscándote ropa que tengo de mi tio y una toalla así puedes secarte, pero no los encuentre. Tal vez me tome unos minutos eh- dijo mientras Sirius observaba como iba desapareciendo frente a sus ojos.-Ponte cómodo, recuéstate en mi cama, haz lo que quieras-

Sirius tomo asiento en la cama de Azul, y se fijo que detrás de sus espalda una infinidad de fotos estaban pegadas. Sirius se tomó un momento para observarlas. Eran de ellas, junto a su familia. Las fotos que más le gustaron, fue de ella cuando era bebe, y luego se fijo en una foto que le encanto. Supuso que habrá sido hace un año atrás o menos. En ella Azul, traía puesto un short de jean, una musculosa negra, que le ajustaba tanto que le hacían tener mucho más pecho de lo que ya tenia, y una sonrisa encantadora. El pelo lo tenía suelto y mucho más largo que ahora. Sirius procuro que Azul estaba entretenida, y saco la varita de su chaqueta. Murmuro un conjuro y en pocos segundos tuvo una copia de esa. Guardo la varita cuando escucho como Azul pronunciaba un

.-Te encontre- y guardo la varita en su chaqueta nuevamenteç

Azul se acercó a él con una sonrisa en el rostro. Deposito unas cosas encima de su cama y lo observó.

-Ahi tienes una remera y un jean de mi tio, y ademas una toalla para acercarte- La chica se acercó a Sirius y lo abrazó- Sirius devolvio su abrazo fuertemente y beso su frente.-Ire a preparar chocolate caliente, ya vengo.

Cuando Sirius escucho como ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Saco su remera mojada y la deposito en cama. Tomo la toalla y comenzó a secarse su torso desnudo. Sus pectorales bien marcados, podían fascinar a cualquier muchacha que lo viera en aque estado.

-¡SIRIUS!- Exclamó Azul mientras se tapaba sus ojos y comenzaba a respirar normalmente.-Cambiate rápido, rápido.

-Si, si, si-

Sirius paso la remera por su cuerpo.-Listo- dijo con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro-

-Vine a preguntarte si te gustaria comer unas tostadas-

-Si, si, si- dijo Sirius mientras le sonreia a la chica, la tomo de la cintura y beso sus labios. La chica tomo su nuca y profundizo el beso. Luego de unos segundos ella se separo con las mejillas sorpresivamente rojas. Se separo de sus brazos y volvio a bajar las escaleras. Sirius se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sacarse los pantalones, se secó rápidamente sus piernas y luego paso sin problemas el jean del tío de Azul. Se recosto en la cama y espero unos minutos a Azul. Esta llegó a él con una sonrisa y con una gran bandeja cargada de comida y bebidas. Se sento a su lado y Sirius la ayudo a depositar la bandeja. Merendaron entre risas, besos, risas y más risas. Sirius acarició la mejilla de la chica y suspiro. Se había enamorado. Sirius le enseño a Azul a bailar el vals, y Azul le enseño a bailar reggueton. La noche callo ante ellos, y Sirius le dijo que se iria. La chica lo acompaño hasta la puerta y se besaron. Se quedaron un rato abrazados, como si no quisieran separarse.

-Mañana ire a buscarte al colegio ¿Sales a la misma hora que hoy?- la chica asintio con una sonrisa y beso sus labios.

-Nos vemos mañana Sirius, cuidate-

Sirius acarició sus mejillas, y beso sus labios. Puede sonar tonto, pero te amo-

-Yo también te amo Sirius-

Volvieron a fundirse en un apasionado beso, y Azul lo despidio con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entró a su casa y se dirigio a la cocina a cocinarse la comida. Comenzó a prender la tele, y cuando miro la ventana se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llover torrercialmente de nuevo, así que un escalofrío recorrio su cuerpo. Se sentó a comer mirando el noticiero.

-Ultima noticia, accidente en la localidad de Martinez, ampliamos con nuestro notero Martin.

El tenedor de Azul hizo estruendo cuando tocó el suelo. Aque hombre muerto al que la tele estaba mostando era él, era Sirius.

-No no- dijo Azul mientras golpeaba con sus puños la mesa de madera mientras las lágrimas recorrian su rostro.-No Sirius-

Azul se dirigio al baño y comenzó a llorar desoladamente. Se sentía tan vacia, tan rara. Encima habían dicho que ya estaba muerto, ninguna posibilidad de verlo nunca más, ni de sentir sus labios. Atrapo sus lágrimas con sus manos. Un silencio la rodeaba, y sabe que todo se va acabando. La muerte de Sirius, tenia el poder de hacerla sentir como si no quedara nada de ella. Se intento convencer de que su muerte no era real y que podría verlo nuevamente mañana, cuando pasara a buscarla al sola aquí por la noche. Estoy perdida aquí en este momento. Y el tiempo sigue pasando, si pudiera tener sólo un deseo, te tendría a ti a mi lado. Bueno, yo tratare de vivir sin ti. Las lágrimas caen de sus ojos. Esta sola y se siente vacía. Se esta desgarrando en su interior. Azul se levante y se mira en el pequeño espejo. Vio su aspecto deplorable y sin saber porque golpeo el espejo del baño, provocando que se haga añicos, y que su mano sangre. La sangre que se formo en sus nudillos comenzó a esparcirse por su mano, y esta no sabia como detenerla, se estaba desesperando, estaba sola en su casa y no sabia que hacer. Decidio prender las canillas de la bañera. Se daria un baño de inversion, y luego pondria vendas en su mano derecha (era una suerte que su tío sera médico), había muchos remedios, gasas etc en su casa. Comenzó a devestirse, y cuando la ducha se lleno, se metio en ella. Cuando su mano derecha se poso en el agua, un ardor la invadio y gritó. De pronto comenzó a entrar en pánico. El agua se había teñido del color de su sangre. Trago en seco y queriendose levantar, movio su cabeza hacia un costado y se la pego con la fría pared de la ducha. Sus ojos se cerraron al igual que sus labios. Sintió como su respiración comenzó a pausarse, y lo último que murmuro, fue un suave

-Sirius-

Abrió sus ojos y noto que no estaba en su ducha. Estaba completamente seca y vestida. Parpadeo un par de veces, y luego reconocio el lugar en donde estaba. El parque en donde Sirius la había besado por primera vez.

Sintió como si un cuchillo atravezar su cuerpo, ante el recuerdo. Derramo unás lagrimas y se sintió acompañada. Así que se dio vuelta y lo observo.

Quisó abrazarlo pero lo atravezo.

-¿Sirius?-

-Hola pequeña- dijo el mayor tratando de rozar sus mejillas. Pero fue un intento fallido, no se pudo hacer.

-¿Estoy muerta?- pregunto ella con un tono de vos ía estar con el

-No- dijo cortezmente él.-Si lo estarias, te hubiese podido abrazar-

La chica se desplomo en el suelo y comenzó a llorar. Levanto la vista luego de unos segundos y vio a Sirius agachado a su estatura.

-Quiero que me prometas algo. Prometeme que seguiras tu vida, olvidate de mi, haz como si nunca me hubieses conocido-

-Nunca podría Sirius- murmuro ella. Volvio a bajar la vista al suelo.-Me habia enamorado de ti- dijo mientras levantaba su rostro

-Yo también me había enamorado de tí. Creo que el destino no quiso que estemos juntos-

-Pero porque así. Porque te tuvieron que arrancar de mi vida, Sirius te ame, te amo, y te amare, se que suena tonto decirlo porque hace un día te conozco, pero NUNCA, sentí esto con alguien-

La chica trato de tocar a Sirius pero nada mas logro atravezarlo. Sintió como comenzó a desvanecerse.

-Te amo- Susurro Sirius lo más cercano a ella posible

-Y yo a ti Sirius-

La chica se levanto de golpe de su sueño, y sonrió melancolicamente. Se paro en la ducha y tomo una toalla para enroscarsela en su cuerpo. Se seco su cuerpo, y con la toalla amarrada a su cuerpo se dirigio a su cuerto. Cuando llego a la sección de la cama, notó que la ropa mojada de Sirius estaba allí y ya estaba seca. Sonrió y una lágrima escapo por sus ojos. Doblo la ropa delicadamente y la guardo en el fondo de su armario. Luego se puso su piyama y se acosto recostando pensando en él y en su vida.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente para Azul. Su fiesta de quince fue un sueño hecho realidad pero faltaba él. LLegó diciembre navidad, y luego año nuevo. Mientras brindaba con su copa de licor, miro al cielo, y le pidio a la estrella que más titiliaba que Sirius se recuerde de ella, y se prometio que nunca se iba a olvidar de él.


End file.
